AB Groupe dub
The AB Group dub (also known as the Big Green dub, UK dub or Bridge dub) was an English dub of films from the Dragon Ball franchise, produced by French company AB Group. History From 2000 to 2003, AB Group had produced alternate English dubs of the Dragon Ball franchise for the UK & Canada. These dubs featured voices from Canadian dubbing studios Ocean Productions and Blue Water. AB later decided to produce alternate English dubs of the films & TV specials. However, YTV (Canadian broadcaster of the previous AB Group dubs) opted not to broadcast them. YTV at the time was adhering to a Canadian broadcasting rule which forced a certain amount of programming to be produced in the country, so AB Group did now not have to produce these dubs in Canada; they instead took a much cheaper route and had these dubs recorded in an unknown European country (presumably France). These dubs are notorious for having poor voice acting and strange character nomenclature, for example Krillin is named Clearin, Bulma is named Blooma, and any instance of the word "Saiyan" is replaced with "warrior". The scripts were based upon AB Group's French dubs of the films. These dubs have been nicknamed the "Big Green" dub, because Piccolo's name in these dubs was in fact "Big Green." DVDs and VHS tapes of this dub were distributed in the UK through Warner Vision during 2003. Despite earlier being aired on Toonami UK, only the movies Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, and Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug were distributed on home video there due to poor sales. However, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, the first nine Dragon Ball Z movies and the two TV specials were all dubbed into English by this particular cast. The AB Group English dub of the Dragon Ball Z movies/specials had a complete release in the Netherlands through Bridge Entertainment. Films ''Dragon Ball'' *DB Movie 1 - The Legend of Shenron (Curse of the Blood Rubies) *DB Movie 2 - Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle *DB Movie 3 - Mystical Adventure ''Dragon Ball Z'' AB Group's English dub of the Dragon Ball Z films/specials was released out of order on DVD & VHS in the Netherlands. Some of the titles were changed, but most resembled the Japanese titles. *DBZ Movie 1 - Super Battle in the World (The Tree of Might) *DBZ Movie 2 - The Strongest Guy in the World (The World's Strongest) *DBZ Movie 3 - Super Saiya Son Goku (Lord Slug) *DBZ Movie 4 - Super Rivals (Cooler's Revenge) *DBZ Movie 5 - Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors (The Return of Cooler) *DBZ Movie 6 - Super Battle of the Three Super Saiyans (Super Android 13!) *DBZ Movie 7 - The Burning Battles (Broly The Legendary Super Saiyan) *DBZ Movie 8 - Super Guy in the Galaxy (Bojack Unbound) *DBZ Movie 9 (Special 1) - The Father of Goku (Bardock The Father Of Goku) *DBZ Movie 10 (Special 2) - Gohan and Trunks (The History of Trunks) *DBZ Movie 11 - In Pursuit of Garlic (Dead Zone) yauncle.net/adc/dbz_ab_set_1.jpg Unconfirmed/Unreleased AB Group English dubs of Dragon Ball Z Movies 10-13 are rumored to exist, although they have not surfaced online. Some online have confirmed that Toonami UK aired an AB Group English dub for the GT Special A Hero's Legacy via old videotapes. This dub has not been released on VHS or DVD in any territories. File:51DF6G147WL. SY300 .jpg|An AB Group dub DVD released in the UK by Warner Vision 01-08-04-bridge1.jpg|An AB Group dub DVD released in the Netherlands by Bridge Entertainment Dragon Ball Z Pursuit of Garlic Big Green Dub.jpg|In Pursuit of Garlic Big Green DVD Menu Dragon Ball Z - Movie 2 - The Strongest Guy in the World.jpg|Strongest guy in the World DVD menu Big Green Dragon Ball Z - Movie 3 - Super Battle in the World.jpg|Dragon Ball Z - Movie 3 - Super Battle in the World Big Green Cast The names of the cast used in this dub has never been disclosed, although it has long been believed that the cast consisted of American and British actors living in France. Some fans have also speculated that members of the cast may have appeared in the animated series Code Lyoko. In 2015, actress Sharon Mann was confirmed as the voice of Krillin in this dub,https://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/forums/showthread.php?t=15614 and has been speculated to have voiced other characters as well, including some adult male characters (e.g. Vegeta's adult form in The Father of Goku sounds the same as his child form). Other voice actors such as David Gasman, Doug Rand and Paul Bandey are also now strongly believed to have appeared in this dub (although they have not been officially confirmed yet). Before he was identified, many people referred to Paul Bandey as the "Old Bastard" (and many still do) due to him sounding quite old and poorly voicing a large number of characters. It was also once speculated that Jodie Forrest, Matthew Géczy, Mirabelle Kirkland and Barbara Weber-Scaff were also involved in this dub, but they have since been ruled out. Trivia *The original Japanese soundtrack by Shunsuke Kikuchi was retained, although the Japanese opening "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" and Japanese insert songs were occasionally replaced with instrumental mixes. *AB Group's previous English dub done with Ocean often avoided words such as "kill" (presumably due to pressure from broadcasters Toonami UK and YTV). However, such terms are used freely in this dub, despite the fact it was also aired on Toonami UK. See also *Speedy dub (another infamously poor English dub of the Dragon Ball Z films) References Category:English dubs Category:Dubs